only change
by hannahMxs3
Summary: Ciel's body is going through mysterious changes, the reason being unknown to anyone but Sebastian, his loyal servant until the end; whatever that may be. Will these changes be the start of something that makes reality better than their dreams? SebastianXCiel (ClaudeXAlois / AloisXCiel in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Chapter one: disclosure

The morning light slowly spread throughout the elegant room of the young lord. The boy himself had woken with a start, immediately reaching down and felt wet sheets. He sighed and threw the covers back. It happened frequently now, that he would wake up blissful and tangled in his own sheets instead of the limbs of a significant other. He didn't know when these feelings became so overwhelming, or when they came into existence at all, but he knew it wanted to think that they would leave him over time. He stopped fighting them at some point. He never got anywhere. If anything, he only thought about his vexing servant more than before.

"I'm bleeding again." he said to himself, recognizing the color of the stain. So it wasn't one of those bothersome dreams this time. This was something he hadn't completely understood yet, but much less troublesome to him than his sexual tension. Ceil's relief was short-lived, though, because there was a knock on his door and he couldn't allow anyone to witness this.

"Young master?" Ceil hid under the sheets and pretended to wake up for the first time.

"Good morning, Sebastian." he said and stretched his arms.

"It seems my lord is in a pleasant mood this morning. May I ask the cause of this demeanor?" Sebastian asked, his thoughts distracted by his master's pleasant greeting and his beautiful, strained smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he snapped and led his bangs away from his eyes. "Prepare a bath for me."

"Yes, my lord."

As the door clinked shut, Ceil jumped out of his bed and rushed to discard his soiled clothing. There wasn't anything he could do about the sheets, but he could a suitable excuse. It would be believable to at least the most gullible, so not his butler, but it wasn't like he could question him anyways.

* * *

It was easy to dismiss Sebastian. He had done it more and more often, no longer allowing to be near him when he was less than fully dressed. He wouldn't be able to maintain himself if Sebastian were to see his arousal, and he would only taunt him about his monthlies. Ceil tried to hide his blush and leaned back. His little problem wasn't something he wanted anyone else to know about. He didn't know how he could bleed from...down there, but there wasn't anything he could do about.

"Excuse me, my lord." he heard from the door. "You've been in there for a while. Are you in need of assistance?"

"No, I can bathe myself."

"Very well," he opened the door.

"What the hell?" Ceil said, covering himself with his hands. "I said I didn't need your help!"

"Such language. You would expect more from one of such high positioning. I was just bringing you your clothes." he said. After setting them down, he glanced at his young master curiously.

"Why are you covering yourself?"

"What? I...um...none of your business." he mumbled, turning his head o his bangs covered most of his face.

"I've already seen you," Sebastian said,"all of you, so there's no reason to be embarrassed."

"Don't come any closer to me," he said, blushing furiously.

"Young master..?" He walked over and took Ceil's hands. His eyes widened when he smelled something too sweet. It intoxicated him. Looking down around his master's lower half, he saw the color of the water.

"You're bleeding." he said. Ceil removed himself from the demon, taking his hands back and hardened his expression.

"Where are you hurt, my lord?" he had another firm grip on Ceil's right arm and looked into his beautiful blue eyes with more concern than he wished to reveal.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? Of course you do. Just tell me where you're injured so you don't have to be discomforted any longer."

"I said I don't know!" Ceil yelled at him. "Even though it's been this way for over a year-" he leaned over his knees and sighed in frustration.

"You've bled before?"

"Yes, once a month, but it doesn't last long."

Sebastian released him and ran his fingers through his hair. He tried not to show how anxious he had now become.

"Is that why you won't let me bathe you any more?"

He nodded, but that was only part of the truth. He hated them, but he craved the hunger that he saw in those red eyes; the hunger only his soul could satisfy. It made him feel like Sebastian needed him to a degree that matched his own desires.

"Are you in pain?" his butler asked him. He was filled with guilt, trying to focus on the problem that had presented itself. It was all his fault that this was happening to his young master. Being with a demon of an kind was dangerous for a human, especially one so young. His presence had an impact on his very being. He thought he had been able to ignore his feelings, and he thought he had hid his fruitless love well enough. He hoped if he cast out thoughts of his deep care, his master would be spared from this transformation. He wasn't necessarily turning into a girl, but the blood...he could reproduce now, and only because that's what Sebastian wanted. He wanted Ceil and the boy's body had responded to his call. It changed so it could cater to his own wishes.

"Sometimes," Ceil whispered. "It hurts here." he placed his hands near his stomach and tensed as Sebastian's hands lifted him out of the water. A towel was draped over his shoulders and the end covered his head as the demon tried to dry his hair.

"I can dry my hair on my own." he said, trying to remove Sebastian's hands.

"Forgive me, my lord. I know how capable you are, and I could never doubt your strength."

Ceil stood silently and let the compliment sink in. He had never acknowledged him in that way. He tried not to look too pleased, but let the towel fall over the majority of his face. Ceil released Sebastian's hands and leaned against him.

"Go ahead."

"Very good, master." his loyal servant said with a small smile. "May I dress you as well, or do you wish for me to wait outside?"

"Stay with me," he whispered. It felt good to be near him like this after spending so much time avoiding unnecessary contact.

"Of course, young master." he said,"I will never leave your side as long as you exist."


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji **

*Thanks for reading, everyone!*

Chapter two: distracting things

He couldn't see anything through the darkness.

He couldn't hear anything but his own heavy breathing.

He felt the mark on his side burning into him, scarring the young boy for the rest of his life.

Only moments ago he was surrounded by love and sheltered from pain. He had watched in ignorance as the adults shared their secrets and praise over his up-bringing. He had smiled easily and hadn't ever known true strength before. All of that was a beautiful, disgusting past.

When he couldn't wrench himself free of his captors, he realized the angels could care less about his tears. He had to find solace in death or pain in life. His senses were overwhelmed or nonexistent, but he knew.

His demon had answered and desired the one thing he had left to give. He knew what was to come of his decision, but penetrated the barrier between himself and hell. He called out to whomever would help him with his blood-thirst.

Ceil didn't think of his soul. To him, it held no value. He cared only of his parents and the world's unnecessary loss. He wanted no more than to commit acts even more gruesome towards those who shattered him beyond repair. Because of that, he left his old self in pieces and chose to be reborn into the world. For the same reasons he had back then, the answer would still be yes to the demon if they were to return to that fateful night, even though he found himself with a stronger will than ever to live.

* * *

He walked alone on the grounds surrounding his estate. It was becoming incredibly difficult to remain clear-headed, and hiding everything was exhausting. Sebastian had found more excuses to spend time with him, blaming it on his lack of talent in several areas, and made it his responsibility to educate him on. As aggravating as he was at the challenges, the young master found himself in no state to refuse. He felt alive when they were together, like there was a quality of life that he provided him that the entire world could never compensate for. He reached for it eagerly, and he hated every second they spent together.

He hated that somehow he wasn't just existing anymore. He had feelings, ones he previously relieved his heart of, because having them meant he had something to hold on to; something precious, and a reason to value himself. The more attached he grew to his dreams and the simplest acts that were done on his behalf, the more he couldn't stand throwing it all away.

That demon...no, _his_ demon would be the one to take it from him. There was a tightness in his chest and he felt his heart race. He wished that it didn't have to end so soon, and he didn't want it to be so easy for Sebastian to end him. He wished there was a way that he could be more than dough in the demon's hands. The young lord had been handled and prepared carefully, molded into perfection just to be eaten.

"I never asked for this to happen." he said to himself, angry that he had such a weakness.  
"What is it that troubles you, my lord?" a soothing voice asked, and he recognized Sebastian at his side.  
"Don't do that! I don't like it when you sneak up on me like that." Ceil had moved backwards in surprise and tripped over a brick that had been laid unevenly. As he fell, he scratched his cheek on a bare branch before landing in a pair of arms.

"Please be more cautious, master." Sebastian told him gently. He leaned down and held Ceil close.

"Sebastian! W-what do you think you're d-doing?" he asked, feeling squeamish after being so close to him.

"Making sure you don't get a concussion, of course." Sebastian used one hand to tip his chin upwards and observed the shallow cut. "You've hurt yourself."

"If those idiots had done their job correctly, this would have never happened." he argued.

"Perhaps it would be helpful if you didn't make a habit of running backwards. No matter where you are, you will inevitably fall." Sebastian said.

"As long as you're there to catch me." he whispered, but it was more than loud enough for the both of them to hear. Ceil froze, realizing how that must have sounded to his butler.  
"I didn't mean it like that." he corrected himself," It's just that with the contract, you shouldn't let me fall, right? It's not like you have a choice or anything...um, Sebastian?" he asked quietly. He noticed that their faces were close enough for their breathes to mingle and he felt dizzy all of a sudden. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but instead of whatever he had been preparing for, Sebastian was licking his cheek.

"Agh, get off me!" Ceil pushed against him, but his strength was no match. He could feel Sebastian's lips form a smile against his skin as the last of the blood was removed from his skin.

"Sebastian!" he said,"Stop that and let me go."

"hmm," and he did as he was ordered, licking his lips.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked in an unusually high-pitched voice.

"No, but most humans find it helpful. Unlike their own mouths, which are the filthiest parts of their bodies, our saliva has special properties."

"Oh," he said simply. Sebastian took his hand and placed in on his cheek, where he couldn't feel anything but unscathed skin. So it was just for his convenience; a flawless procedure as always. To hide his disappointment, he decided to take his frustration out in the best way he knew how.

"What do you think you're doing here, anyways? I thought I ordered you not to follow me." he accused.

"I was not following you and did not see you more than a few seconds prior to when I approached you, my lord. One of the queen's assistants arrived and delivered a telegram addressed to you."

Ceil crossed his arms and made an expression that counted as a pout. How could someone who always do everything perfectly cause him to feel so miserable. He could never really accuse him of anything, even thought there had to be something. Feelings he these...they didn't just happen, did they? Was it his fault? He might have let himself enjoy being pampered a little too much, and maybe this was the price he had to pay. There was no one farther out of his reach, and closer to him, than Sebastian.

* * *

Music played in the background, cueing the pair's movements. The older male's hand held Ceil's, and the other rested on the small of his back. They were required to stand close from the difference in height, and the unexperienced earl still had to strain himself to stay upright.

"Are you ready, master?"  
"You may begin." Ceil answered shortly, trying not to hyperventilate. He was too nervous to truly devout himself to their lessons, and knew he was making an absolute fool of himself, much to his partner's entertainment. Why his tutor had become ill now, he didn't know. Perhaps it was a cruel twist of fate, or he was meant to embarrass himself.

"No, your form is terrible. Try to-"  
"Focus on my posture and avoid crushing my partner's feet." Ceil finished for him. "I know that already, so you can stop nagging me. "  
"I wouldn't have said it in the first place if you would actually pay attention and do it correctly."  
"How can you expect me to focus on anything when you're around?" he asked.  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow and crossed the room to pause the music.  
"You find me to be a distraction, young master?" he asked.  
"I don't know how anyone would be able to avoid stepping on someone twice their own size."  
"I think you have had a significant change in height since we last tried to dance for Ms. Elizabeth's ball."  
"That was different, and it wasn't any more of a success than this has been."  
"You have to learn sooner or later, as I have told you many times before, and sooner would be most convenient."

They had yet another time-consuming command from the queen. With the disappearance of young girls, her majesty was becoming concerned, which is when things become her watchdog's responsibility. They had quickly determined the suspect most likely to have committed the crimes; Count Druid, whose ball was to be held at the end of the week.

"I don't know why it is so important that I dance! Why can't I simply approach him and obtain enough information to arrest him?"  
"This isn't only practice for your dancing. You will be participating as a young lady, and dong so requires...poise; which frankly, you need to improve upon if you have any hope of getting his attention."  
"If it's proven to be a hopeless task, why are we doing this?"  
"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't even teach my young master how to dance?"  
"A normal butler." he said.  
"And one who would be unworthy of my position."  
"Indeed."Ceil held his hand out, all romantic notions momentarily forgotten. "Come here. You're supposed to be teaching me, not wasting time with pointless conversation."  
Sebastian smirked gave him a quick bow. "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian took the young lord's hands and brought him close again, and allowed his mind to wander. His thoughts went somewhere unheard of for any demon. When he had the chance to look at his emotions laid out, he saw that the amount of annoyance he used to feel towards his mater had almost disappeared. He forgot that he used to follow through with every order, always saying 'Yes, my lord', with the intention of humoring him. Now he truly wanted to please him. Their ties became a bond and he fed into it with his strange loyalties.

"Now step to the right-" he moved his feet to avoid tripping him."Yes, and turn-"

Their steps were becoming more in sync and their positions became a little less stiff. Sebastian smiled when he saw that Ceil was actually starting to enjoy himself. He released his waist and spun him around for the fun of it, and then held onto his waist. He almost stopped when he noticed Ceil's new figure, but only stumbled and made a quick recovery.

'I didn't realize how far along he's already come. I didn't think it would be this soon; not yet.' Sebastian sighed and remembered his short visit with the Undertaker the night before.

'It's rare to come across a demon with emotions. Who would've thought..?'

'So you did know of another like me?'

'Oh, well no. You see, by rare I meant nonexistent. I've never met anything like you.'

'Fine. It doesn't matter. All I came here for was information, so do you have it or not?'

'What you're dealing with here is very risky.' the man said thoughtfully, twiddling his thumbs.

'I know that already! Just tell me how I can help him before-" he stopped short. No one knew what would happen if this continued.

'I'm not just talking about Ceil Phantomhive. You are in danger, as well. It's common for a transition like this to take place, but not to this degree. If you don't tell him soon and minimize your desires, his body will continue changing because it wants to conform to your needs. Not only that, but you might also change. I can already tell you that you've become more human.'

'Become human?' he asked, 'Is that even possible?'

'I don't know. I told you what I think. The rest is for you to figure out.' he said with an evil cackle.

Sebastian didn't respond. Me..a human..?

The undertaker gagged and his laugh faded away. He cleared his throat and waved him off,'You're running out of time, old friend, so I suggest you get to it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

Chapter three: dress accordingly

Ceil tried to take a deep breathe, but was literally being suffocated. How girls could put up with such a nuisance he didn't know. A hand softly squeezed his shoulder and Sebastian caught his gaze for the first time since he had dressed him.

"Are you uncomfortable, my lord?"  
"Can't...breathe..."Ceil managed to say. His wig provided more face coverage, but his servant pulled the loose strands up and smiled.  
"I know we made it tight, but try to put up with it a little longer." he leaned down to whisper in his ear,"If it makes you feel any better, you make a lovely girl."

The boy lightly slapped Sebastian's hand away, and turned towards the window as his hair returned to its introverted style. He couldn't let his guard down now that they had a mission to accomplish. If he paid too much attention to his compliments, who knows when he would recover? He sighed inwardly, knowing it would be difficult to have Sebastian around, but there wasn't anything that could be done. If he had brought it up or ordered the demon to stay, there would surely be questions that he wasn't ready to answer.

"Oh, look Ciella! We're here." Madam Red said.  
"We're not in public yet, so please don't call me that."  
"Oh, this wasn't just for the party, darling. I've always wanted a little girl." she said thoughtfully.  
"What?!" Ceil demanded, clenching his fists in utter distaste. "I'm wearing these ridiculous things for nothing but your own enjoyment?"  
"That dress is very fashionable. It's such a modern look, and I picked it out myself, so stop whining." she countered.  
"I can't believe this!" Ceil was about to remove his wig when the carriage door opened and a man in uniform offered his hand.

"Welcome to Count Druid's humble abode. Please allow me to assist you." he said. Madam red encouraged (shoved) him forward, and upon falling, hung on to the man's arm like a lifeline as he escorted him inside the ballroom.

Sebastian seethed as he observed his master being flocked by ambitious suiters. It quickly turned to amusement when he saw his master's disgusted facial expressions when the men weren't looking. It was so easy for him to understand their fascination with the 'young lady'. The dress was only a fraction of his beauty, and after all, it was what was under the dress that everyone was after. He chuckled to himself. If only they knew that they were playing with fire when they chose to lay eyes on Ceil Phantomhive. He had a temper and clarity that never faltered; words that could slice through a man like steel.

"You too, huh?" a man asked, elbowing him in the side.  
"I apologize for my rudeness, but I do not understand what you are referring to." Sebastian said, placing a few inches between him and the unkept man.  
"Nah, I'm the one being rude. 'Haven't even introduced myself. I'm Claude, Claude Faustus." he offered his hand, which Sebastian ignored.  
"As I was saying, what's a fine fellow like yourself doing over here when you should be out there getting yourself a pretty girl?"  
"I am on duty at the moment. I haven't the time to participate in such shallow activities."  
"Ouch, you sure seem like a serious fella. I saw you eye that one," he pointed to Ceil."I bet you could get her easy."  
Claude whimpered in pain and fell to the ground, his pointer finger twisted in Sebastian's hand.  
"It isn't polite to point, and it's disgraceful to stare at someone for so long; a beautiful young women at that."  
"Yes, sir-" Claude said,"I won't do anything like that ever again."  
The Phantomhive butler leaned in close and smirked evilly. "You know, I really hate liars."  
The other widened his eyes, but before he could do anything else, a shrill voice echoed throughout the room, interrupting his plans.

"SO CUTE! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE DRESS IS SOOOOO CUTE!" A girl in blue broke through the crowd of men and clung onto the young earl. Everyone scattered, leaving him at her mercy.  
"Elizabeth-"he said, but stopped himself and readjusted his voice,"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm enjoying the ball, silly. Isn't that what everyone is doing?"  
"Oh, I suppose so."  
"Well, I was with my aunt just now and she pointed you out. I couldn't help but notice how absolutely adorable you looked."  
"Damn it." he mumbled, glaring in Madam Red's direction.  
"Oh, what was that?"  
"Just that I, um, really like your dress, too."  
"You do? I got it because it reminded me of my fiancé. He looks so lovely in blue, especially this dark shade."  
"That's nice."

The butler had dropped that insufferable man and was about to rush to his master's aid, but he was too interested in their conversation to take any immediate action. He stood stiffly in the shadows nearby, easily catching their exchanges.

"Yes, I think so. I think he's nice, too; that Ceil Phantomhive. You must have heard of him, haven't you? He was supposed to come tonight, but he's always too busy for me."  
The young boy stared at her, taken aback. "I'm sure that's not true."  
"It is, but I don't really care." she said confidently," Because no matter how busy he is, I get to have him for the rest of my life. He'll be mine."

Sebastian felt jealously come over him, and he decided to cut in. He walked up to the two briskly, providing a curt bow and forced smile.  
"Good evening."  
"Hello Sebastian! How wonderful it is to see you."  
"Indeed." she clung on to him excitedly.  
"Does this mean Ceil is here, too?"  
"I'm afraid the young master has refused the invitation, a pity seeing how lovely this night has been, but you know how immature he can be sometimes Lady Elizabeth."  
"Oh, right..." she answered apprehensively. It wasn't like Sebastian to talk of Ceil in such a way.  
"Sebastian," the young boy said, obviously aggravated by his butler's explanation.  
"Oh, I remember now." he said, flipping his bangs off his forehead and extending himself. "There was another reason for interrupting your conversation. If I may, miss, would you accompany me to the floor for song or two."  
"You want me to dance with you?" Ceil asked, hesitantly taking his arm.  
"Why of course. It is only proper when a man is captured by a young women's beauty that he should ask for a dance."  
"Very well, then." he said and hoped his blush wasn't noticeable. They positioned themselves on the outskirts of the group of dancers and began as soon as the previous song ended.

* * *

In the background, the man Sebastian had abandoned snapped his finger back into the correct position and dusted himself off. He removed his filthy apparel to dispose of it and tidied his hair. It was unheard of to look unappealing when approaching one's master. He glanced at an empty platter and smirked. He looked to good to be human.  
"So?" the blonde asked mischievously. "What did you hear?"  
Claude approached his master obediently and kissed his right hand, over the ring that he wore daily.  
"This will prove to be a challenge, I'm afraid."  
"I expected no less from Ceil Phantomhive. Even without his loyal puppy, it would take some time to break that facade of his."  
Claude glanced at him and craved the meal he would make of this soul. As unstable and sorrowful he may be, this was a moment when his determination overlapped his lacking properties.  
"What are your orders, master?"  
"Keep watching them. Closely. It's only a matter of time before he walks into my hands, and then he won't ever be able to escape."  
The light emitted from the sign of the contract revealed itself as Alois Trancy grinned wildly.  
"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Ceil demanded.  
"I was only answering Lady Elizabeth's question, my lord. Have I upset you in some way?"  
"You know damn well what upset me."  
"Are you worried of her impression of you? I don't believe her opinion will waver, not of the love of her life; Ceil Phantomhive, whom she talks about like she owns."  
"No one owns me."  
They exchanged partners briefly and came together again, quickening their pace.  
"'I get to have him for the rest of my life'" Sebastian quoted,"or how about, 'he'll be mine'? She makes it sound like you're a dear possession of hers."  
"Shut up." Ceil said, and purposely stomped on his foot.  
"Defensive, are we?" he asked, completely un-phased,"You apparently do not disagree with her. If you live long enough, you'll marry her, sleep in her bed, let her dress you, make your decisions, and speak for you like you haven't a mind of your own."

It didn't make sense to him. Why would it matter if Elizabeth treated him one way or another? Why did it matter if he would let her? After all, he owed it to her since he was going to die of unnatural causes before old age could ever effect him. Also, he didn't have to love a person to allow them to do these things to him. He didn't care about any of what Elizabeth wanted, because he wouldn't be able to do them with the only person he would ever care for; therefore it didn't mean anything important to him.

"Why are you getting so mad about this?"  
"She shouldn't be saying such things when you're mine." he said testily. His grip on him tightened to where it made him grimace."Ceil Phantomhive, it doesn't matter if you're willing to be her doll, or if she's your betrothed. I own your very being."  
Ceil shrunk back and released his hands. They stood in the middle of the floor and he refused to meet the demon's fiery gaze.  
"No one owns me." he said through gritted teeth. "And no one will ever make my decisions for me, or speak for me. I am the head of the Phantomhive estate, owner of this family's company and your master, so learn your place. You can eat my soul and throw me away when you've drained my body of anything that interests you, but for now I am your master."  
"My Lord, I-" he reached out for him, but Ceil stepped away coldly. He pointed at him angrily.  
"I oder you to stay away from me! Do not touch me unless it is an emergency, and focus on the task at hand."  
"Master, I-" he stopped himself, bowed and answered as if bored. "Yes, my lord."

He stopped a couple that was about to pass them. "I apologize for intruding, but I couldn't ignore the elegance you posses and your splendid form. Please grant me the honor of stealing you away for a while."  
The woman blushed and looked to her partner for permission.  
"I think that would be fine." she said.  
"Wonderful. You will not be disappointed, I assure you." he took her by the waist and they moved back into the line of dancers.  
Ceil felt himself regretting his words and began to return to the sidelines, but another hand grabbed his own.  
"I'm sorry, little robin, but I have a favor to ask you."  
The 'young lady' blinked back tears and stood a little straighter.  
"What kind of favor?"  
"I am Count Druid, my lady. It seems as though that man has taken my partner. I don't know what I would do if you were to refuse me."  
"Oh, no. Of course not." he replied and reached for his hand. This was his chance. Count Druid was his for interregation.  
"You are a very graceful dancer for someone so young."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Don't mention it," he said with a charming smile, unaware that it had no effect on the Phantomhive.  
"Count Druid..?" he asked innocently.  
"What is it, my little robin?" he leaned down and bit the top of his ear hard enough to draw a little blood.  
"I am getting tired of dancing. It bores me."  
"Is that so?" he asked, and licked the blood off of his skin. Ceil shivered, but not from pleasure. It was similar to Sebastian's act of servitude, but there wasn't anything comforting about the man in front of him.  
"Yes, so please show me something more interesting."  
"Follow me, little robin, and I will give you what you want." he said, and led her away from the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji **

***Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me***

Chapter four: tenderness

Sebastian watched the young earl disappear into the crowd with Count Druid and discontinued his dancing.  
"Thank you for the dance." the women told him, her face flushed from their swiftness.  
"The pleasure was mine." he said, kissing her hand.  
"Oh, well thank you. you're too kind." Her face turned a hue of pink, and he took advantage of her vulnerability.  
"I noticed that Count Druid has gone. Do you have any idea of where he could be? I'm afraid I have something less pleasant than these festivities to attend to."  
"Oh, well his room is on this floor," she said,"I can take you there."  
The demon followed her down one of the hallways and into another lounging area. A evergreen door with gold embellishments was present in front of him, and Count Druid's mistress knocked gently.  
"Love? I have a gentlemen here that requests an audience with you."  
There wasn't a response, so grabbing her arms, he moved her to the side so she would not suffer from the impact. He swung his leg into the door and forced his entry.  
"What are you doing?" she screamed, surprised at his aggression. She grasped his sleeves and refused to let him go any further. "Please don't hurt him."  
"Get out of my way," he growled, ignoring her request,"I don't have time for this."  
"No! Don't take him away from me...I don't know what he's done to you, but he really is a kind, gentle man. If you really must get revenge," she said, and opened her arms wide. "Hurt me like you would him. Hate me instead."

"Pathetic." Sebastian said, and slung her off to the side. He watched her struggle to get up but ended up back on the ground, unconscious.

There was a putrid smell that emerged from the room and he fought off a bit of drowsiness. This must be how he managed to drag them off, and he looked into the darkness to see a eyepatch lying on the carpet. He picked it up and noticed the rug remained partially upturned . A corner that had been lifted and remained hung over the center of the fabric. He lifted the mass and found what must have been the passage they took, judging by the mixed scent of alcohol and the perfume that was applied to Ceil's wrists.

* * *

"Where are we going?" the boy asked innocently.  
"All will be revealed in good time." the Count answered cryptically. Ceil scanned the hallway and noticed the difference in decor.  
"Are you sure this we're going the right way? This doesn't look very fun."  
"Yes, it's a place I only bring special people; beautiful young ladies like yourself."  
"Really?" he asked, trying to sound happy, but it leaned more towards disgusted.  
"There will be more to appreciate that pretty face of yours, don't worry."  
Count Druid swung the door open dramatically and beckoned him inside. It was no more than a minute when he started to cough. The air...there was something about that smell.  
"Yes, that's it." he purred. Ceil's world was fading away, no matter how much he struggled.  
"That's a good girl," he said, and caught the falling form in his arms.  
It was a shame he hadn't grown as much as he had originally wanted. It would have bought him more time as the Count carried him to the more explicit area of his home, where countless girls before the Phantomhive had been kept.  
A crowd had gathered for a chance at Count Druid's girl of choice. They came with a fair sum of their riches and a wanting for the improper. It was usually enticing for Sebastian when he sensed a soul that had experienced man's greatest pleasures, but seeing their unworthy glances thrown carelessly at his young master, he was filled with unfathomable choler.

"Ah, our little robin awakens!" A voice announced. Ceil, who was bound hands and feet and sat in a cage of sorts was still attempting to make a recovery from the toxins.  
"Her eyes: enchanting like the night sky and as deep as the ocean. She can be kept in the cage, be played with, used in a ceremony, or parts of her could be sold according to what the highest bidder prefers!" the audience cheered and bickered among themselves.  
"So, how about we start at a thousand?"  
Almost all of the hands in the crowd were raised, but as the price raised to five thousand and quickly escalated to ten, there was only one bidder left.  
"Wonderful! Does anyone else wish to challenge him with eleven thousand? Think carefully now; she's a special one." No one spoke. "Very well, our prize is hereby awarded to-"  
"TWENTY THOUSAND!" someone declared. A hush fell over the room and Count Druid wiped his brow.  
"It seems we have another contestant after all. Twenty thousand, is anyone willing to go beyond that? No, I guess not. Right then, our lucky winner! What's your name, sir?"  
Sebastian made his way onto the stage, ignoring his master's muffled insults.  
"Who I am should be no concern of yours."  
"Er, right. If you would be so kind, hand over the twenty thousand and she'll be ll yours."  
The demon stuck his hand into his pocket, but paused and seemed to think about his decision.  
"What is it?"  
"Twenty thousand is quite a bit of money for just a girl."  
"You're the one who bid that much! Are you seceding?"  
" I didn't say I wouldn't pay, but I want to know what my money's getting me. Release her."  
"Not until I have the amount you promised, but you can test her out right here." he said.  
"Very well," and Sebastian approached the lord. He knelt down , pulled the gag off, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ceil stopped struggling and focused on the heat that spread throughout his body. He widened his eyes as Sebastian's lips brushed up against his and gasped, giving the other a chance to insert his tongue into his mouth. It didn't take long for Ceil to relax and respond sloppily but with equal vigor. It was his first kiss, after all.

"What are your orders, young master?" Sebastian asked, pulling away slightly and licking his lips in satisfaction. Ceil didn't realize he was reaching out for him until he had fists full of the butler's shirt, and it dawned on him that he was no longer bound. The boy groaned inwardly, seeing the demon's strategy. The kiss was just an excuse, and it did the job. It's not like he thought it was real anyways, but he blushed when he thought back to how much he wanted that contact.

"Defeat that bastard." he said.  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said. He leant a hand out and helped him stand.  
"Hey, what's the big idea? You-" his thoughts were cut short as the lights went out. Ceil heard mumbling and a few grunts before Sebastian allowed the dim lighting to reappear. Around them were the bodies of the men, out cold.  
It wasn't the images that affected him so greatly, but he was just exhausted. The contract mark glowed and Sebastian answered the call.

"Take me back now." he said, but when he was sinking into the embrace, he could have sworn he heard something different from his butler in response. If only he had the energy to care.

* * *

"Hello, Mey-Rin!" Bard said cheerfully. She paid no attention to his fawning, as always.  
"Good morning," she mumbled distractedly.  
"Can I get that for you?" he asked, seeing her trying to get a spare teacup from the top shelf.  
"No, I'm just fine. Im sure you have plenty to-AHHH!" she fell into his outstretched arms and dropped the glassware. She felt flustered for a moment until she saw who had saved her. Bard was smiling charmingly at her, but she could only think of how Sebastian would have saved them both.  
"Mey-Rin!" Finny exclaimed, rushing through the door and running into the two, making them fall over. She struggled against Bard's weight and Finny bit his finger nails anxiously.  
"Oh, that's good. You're here too, Bard."  
"Yes," he said, mortified that he had nearly crushed her, "So what do you want?"  
"The young master has returned!"  
"What?!" Mey-rin gathered her skirts and ran to get a broom. "What will Mister Sebastian say when he sees I've broken another one of master's precious teacups?"  
"He'll just have to deal with it." he said, annoyed at her care for the Phantomhive butler.  
"Indeed," Sebastian said, making all three of the servants jump. "Don't dirty yourself Mey-Rin. I'll take car of it, so please fetch the master some tea. Bard, please take Finny and pick out apples from the orchid for desert tonight."  
"Yes, sir!" They announced in unison.

When left alone, he used the discarded broom to leave the carpet immaculate and rested with his back against the wall. With his head in both hands, he let himself process everything he had done. He had disobeyed orders, or had twisted the meaning so he could do what he wished while still following through with the master's exact meaning. He said not to touch him unless necessary, not to call him his, but he had to go and kiss him anyways. He could have avoided contact, but it was already excruciating enough to be so painfully close to the young master but not touch him. He felt his dread increase when remembering the hurt on Ceil's features after he had untied him. He had marked him in a way that maybe he was't ready for, after all. He always misjudged Ceil. He either underestimated his strength or placed an unreasonably high standard that he expected to him meet. Was he really disappointed that the boy acted like everything was the same when he awoke? Things weren't any different, and what he did proved to be a good distraction, but then why did he feel so rejected?

* * *

"...Sebastian?" Ceil asked weakly. He heard Mey-Rin's nervous laughter and a warm clothe being applied to his forehead.  
"It's good that you're awake, master. We prepared tea for you upon your arrival, and we shan't let it go to waste."  
"No, of course not." he said, and sat upright, stretching his limbs with freedom he would never again take for granted.  
"What are the responsibilities I must carry out today?"  
"Oh, um, I'm not sure, sir." she said.  
"Never mind then." he took a sip out of his cup and knew right away that Sebastian hadn't been the one to prepare his beverage. "I do not need assistance now, Mey-Rin. You may leave."  
"Yes, thank you master." she scurried out of the room and left him alone.

It was unusual, but not impossible, for him to care for himself in the mornings. He choose an array of clothing articles and turned the knob for hot on the bathtub. The bathroom filled with steam and he tried to ease himself into the scalding water, gritting his teeth as the water rose to his waist.  
"I see you know how to bathe yourself, though I am unsure of your outfit."  
"Sebastian," he said,"I thought I told you not to sneak up on me."  
He decided to avoid asking him where he had been, or what he was trying to accomplish that was more important than catering to him. The truth was that he didn't care what he had been doing, but he wondered if he was trying to avoid him. Did he regret their kiss? Was he angry about what he said?  
"I would have been clearly visible if you had avoided making the water so hot."  
"Don't mock me."  
"I would never dream of doing such a disrespectful thing to my lord." he turned the cold water on to lower the temperature and squirted shampoo into his hands.  
"May I wash you now?"  
"It is pointless to ask after you've already wasted soap."  
"It wouldn't be wasted it you allowed me to help you."  
"Just get it done so I can start my work."  
"Your schedule happens to be empty today, but I will try to move quickly so you have more time to spend at your leisure."  
Ceil felt his skilled hands momentarily wash away his stress and felt good having him there. If he had hurt him or didn't care for him in the slightest, he still had to stay by his side. Even so, he thought guiltily, I should talk about it, shouldn't I? It's not fair to him if he has to deal with my stupidity.  
"Sebastian?" he asked softly.  
"Yes, my lord."  
"I'm sorry." He didn't say anything back, so Ceil took a deep breathe and allowed himself to just say it,"What I said to you, it was unfair of me. I know that I let Elizabeth treat me like her doll, but that's because what you told me was true. She only gets me for a few more years, and she can never hold on to me. Whether I like it or not, I will always be yours."  
"Master, you don't need to apologize." he said,"The fault is mine. It is true that your soul does belong to me, but you do not. Sometimes I forget that Ceil Phantomhive can never be controlled."  
Ceil smiled, but he couldn't decide if that were true any more. There was a certain demon that he would do just about anything for.  
"And I am also sorry, young master. I ignored your orders and...touched you without consent. It will never happen again."  
"You just did what you had to, and it was-" he coughed a little,"effective."  
"No, I could have handled you differently. What I did was wrong."  
"Don't say that!" Ceil yelled. Sebastian stared at him in shock, mouth agape. "Don' call it a mistake. You saved me, didn't you? I wasn't hurt, and you didn't seem to mind-"  
Sebastian grabbed him and pulled him against his chest. His arms held him close and Ceil's were thrown around his neck. He almost mimicked a rocking motion on the floor with the boy's head buried into his chest.  
"No, I didn't mind at all." he told him, and he wished his master could grasp the words' meaning. "But I didn't follow-"  
"Forget it," Ceil said,"It doesn't matter what I said. I apologized for being unfair, so there's no use going by that order anymore."  
Sebastian used his finger to tip his lord's chin up and looked at him with his eyes aglow.  
"Are you asking me to touch you, young master?"  
"You can touch me whenever you want to."  
Ceil's breathe caught and he tried to swallow his anxiety, but Sebastian simply placed a lingering kiss on his forehead.  
"Thank you, Ceil."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji **

***Sorry for the late update everyone! thanks so much for reading***

Chapter five: running to nothing

Alois turned over on his side and ran his hands through Claud's black hair. He knew he wouldn't stir. It was an order from him to sleep every night, after all, and it wasn't dawn quite yet. He looked like a weak, fragile human being when he slept, and it made him glad. The only thing he enjoyed more was watching him struggle when he demanded dominance.

What they did was for pleasure only, every touch careless and nothing but impulsive nature. It was absurd to him that people like himself and his beloved Ceil could drop to such levels. Intimacy was pointless with someone like Claude, who only craved him for his soul, but what was the harm in having a little fun if, in your hand, you held someone so eager to obey?

"Master," Claude said, leaning in and planting kisses on his neck when he awoke.  
"Stop it already," Alois said, pushing him away without hesitancy,"We don't have time for any of that today."  
"Yes, your majesty." he said, and excused himself to dress in clean work clothing. The curtains were pulled aside and it was unusually pleasant.  
"The sky," he said to himself,"It's so pure. The sun's rays pierce through it effortlessly. What would happen, I wonder, if it was permanently polluted with those depressing things."  
"You mean clouds, master?" Claude asked, presenting the day's outfit for approval.  
"No, clouds should be white. We have contaminated the very air we breathe. It turns them grey and toxic. There is no such thing as a 'cloud' any more."  
"Whatever you say, Alois." he said, pulling the nightshirt completely off.  
"What have I told you about using my name?" he asked, annoyed at his servant's stupidity,"Unless I fuck you so hard that you have no choice but to scream or I order you to, refer to me by my status. I am your master."  
The demon stopped buttoning his blouse to give him a dramatic bow.  
"Yes, young master."  
"That's better. Now hurry up and finish. We have to leave soon."  
"Where is it you need me to bring you in such haste?"  
"A funeral."  
"I wasn't aware any of your relatives passed away."  
"No, they're all alive and well...at least for now. We're going to eavesdrop. Madam Red, Phantomhive's aunt, was mysteriously murdered a few nights ago."  
"Are you sure it is safe to be going to a family reunion?"  
"We'll just have to be extra careful they don't notice us. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Claude masked his distaste. He could do anything his master desired, of course, but it was rude to ask of things preposterous to request from other humans. He did ask a reasonable favor in return, though. He licked his lips and thought of how good it would taste to suck an entire soul out of the brat. Their nightly games would only sustain him for so much time. He had never remained with a contractor for such a long period of time before, and it was even worse now that he had a taste for the boy's blood. It wasn't at all as enticing as others he had molded, but it would make do. There was something to be desired of something dangerous. Yes, his unbalanced personality would be delectable...

"Claude! I thought I told you to hurry up."  
"I apologize, my lord." he said, and dutifully returned to dressing him. Decent enough, he thought to himself, if I can get past the aftertaste of his arrogance and pitiful obsessive nature.

* * *

"Mey-Rin!" Ceil yelled from the carriage. He was already late, which was even more convenient for Alois to find a suitable place for observation.  
"Y-yes, y-young m-master?" she stuttered. He placed one palm against his face and exhaled heavily.  
"Please tell me you brought it."  
"Brought what?"  
"I thought I specifically told every one of you that if we do anything at all, that we should-"  
"Don't fret, my lord. I have it." his butler reassured him with a small smile. It was the least he could do for him, seeing that he was already bearing so much of the weight by himself already. It was unnatural for one so young to even be able to function after something so dreadful.  
As he went to grab it, he heard a small whisper from behind. "Thank you, Sebastian."  
He smiled a little and had Mey-Rin look over it one last time for wrinkles or creases. It was to be perfect, and he had prepared one last finishing touch to ensure just that.

"That's the man you spoke to me about, Claude?" the boy asked.  
"Yes, master. He is a demon like myself, and has a contract with the Phantomhive boy."  
"Is that all?" he asked suspiciously, noticing a tenderness in the eyes of an impassive being.  
"For now, but it's obvious to me as well."  
"We should do something about that."  
"Whatever you wish will be carried out flawlessly, I assure you." he replied, but wasn't looking forward to having to fight anything as strong as the demon they were spying on.  
"What do you think he's doing with a dress like that?" he asked, seeing Ceil prepared by the church door," He's not going to wear it, is he?"  
"I'm not sure, my lord."  
"Red...that would look quite nice on him. A red dress; like red blood. If it pleases him enough, I can cover him in it. I'll drown him in blood." he said adoringly.  
"Yes, I'm sure he would enjoy that."

Ceil took a deep breathe and let the wind that lifted the dress's ruffles steal the last of his sorrow. His regrets could wait until he could give his aunt what she deserved.  
"Sebastian-"he said,"Go ahead. I'm ready now."  
"Very good, young master." he said, and threw the doors open so he could make his entrance.  
The service had halted . All eyes lay on him and the colloquial dress unlike the other color in the room. Elizabeth stood closest to the coffin and tried to help him but he shook his head at her.  
This was his responsibility, and he flung it over the dead body. She really did look more alive this way, more at peace without the traditional white. She was never the traditional kind of girl.  
"Goodbye." he whispered and felt light petals cover his back. Unknown to him, Sebastian had gathered red roses and threw their petals to the wind. It tainted the imperfect pureness of the service like she would have wanted.  
Anyone who had objected now stood in respect and bowed their heads, tying to hold back tears.

Sebastian slowly shut the doors so the service could end peacefully and called out to them.  
"I know you're over there. Theres no use hiding with you scents, so please don't make this more difficult than it need to be." he partially removed his knives and glared at the bushes.  
"Hmmm, you're keener than I expected." Claude said, dusting his slacks off and approaching him.  
"Do you think I would still exist if I couldn't sense a demon's presence by now?" he asked,"What about the boy?"  
"There is no need for him to be involved."  
"What is your purpose for imposing on a private event? What interest do you have in that women?"  
He laughed at his question."Oh, it's not the women we're here for. It seems that my young master has an interest in something of yours."  
"I know who you are now," he said, nose wrinkling in disgust."You're that intolerable drunk from the ball."  
"Come now. You know just as well as I do that we demons cannot become intoxicated by such weak substances."  
"You drank to hide yourself from me."  
"I will do anything to fulfill my master's wishes."  
"Which are what, exactly?"  
"Haven't you figured it out yet? I though it was obvious that we require Ceil Phantomhive."  
"Impossible. You will never get him when I've already claimed him. You aren't permitted to lay a hand on another contractor."  
"We'll just have to see about that. Watch him closely, if you wish, but nothing could keep him safe forever unless you choose to deprive yourself and consume his soul before his time."  
"I will protect him. He's mine, and I am bound to him."  
"In what way? By the look in your eyes, it doesn't seems as business-like as a demon would prefer. Have you grown attached to the brat?"  
"Do not insult him. He is the head of the Phantomhive household, my master."  
"And your lover?"  
"If you truly desire an answer, I do have an attachment to him, but it's different than what you think it is."  
"No, I think it's you who doesn't understand. I know what it feels like to mark your contractor and fill his eyes with lust. We do it every night, but do you have that much self-control?"  
"Do not jump to conclusions. I have never touched him like that." Except for that one kiss...  
"Then what-" his eyes widened a bit and inhaled quickly in shock of the realization,"You actually care for him."  
"Don't say those words with such venom. I'm at least not stupid enough to go against another's contract."  
"Fair point, but it will make it all the more interesting to see when you watch your precious human suffer at my hand."  
"You-" Sebastian picked him up by his neck and growled.  
"Claude-!" Alois ran out and tugged on his butler's sleeve in anxiety, but it was no use.

"Sebastian! I order you to unhand him." Ceil called from the doorway. He had no interest in the social exchanges and had left his seat. He met his butler's gaze and watched him reluctantly release the other man.  
"Why did you attack?" Before he could receive an answer, though, the boy ran forward and yanked on his hair.  
"Oh, Ceil! We can finally meet in person." Alois slurred, enamored with his soft hair.  
"Get off of me! What do you think you're doing?" he asked.  
"I think it's better to show you," he said, and leaned in close. Despite protests, he smashed their lips together. It lasted too long for him to keep his mouth shut and gasped for air. A tongue was roughly shoved in and he tried desperately to get away.  
"Sebas-ngh!" he tried to say. His butler was just staring at them in shock and paralyzed from anger. It was Claude who pulled him out of his trance, nudging him teasingly.  
"Enjoying the show, are we?" he whispered in his ear.  
"Stay the hell away from him!" Sebastian said, and easily picked the invasive Trancy and tossed him to his own demon.  
"Awww, you're both so cute. Look at their faces; so shocked! Was that your first kiss, Ceil dearest?"  
The young earl stopped panting and tightened his grip on Sebastian's arm for support.  
"No, my fist kiss was-" he smirked,"It was amazing. You taste like a piece of trash."  
Sebastian stared at his young master with an unreadable expression. Claude tried not to laugh, but Alois didn't mind hid crude behavior and chuckled.  
"It doesn't matter what you have to say now. We'll see each other again soon, and you'll come running to me eventually."  
"Sebastian, I order you to make them leave."  
"With pleasure, my lord." he advanced on them, and began met knives with Claude.  
"You could have just asked us to go. There's not much I wouldn't do for you, love."  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Claude!" he called, ignoring him."Stop messing around and take me back now."  
When he returned to his side, Alois reached into his coat pocket and removed a leather journal with letters engrained into the cover. It was Ceil's initials.  
"Where did you get that?" he demanded.  
"You should keep better track of this. It would be a shame if it were to fall into the wrong hands, don't you think?"  
"Give it back!"  
"With pleasure," he said, throwing it at a height that he couldn't reach. Sebastian caught it for him and slipped it into his coat for safekeeping.  
"I hope to see you soon, love."  
"Not likely."  
He received an enthusiastic wave and walked in the other direction.  
"I'll be waiting for the day that disgusting creature breaks your heart!" he yells in farewell.

* * *

"Young master? Please talk to me if something is bothering you." Sebastian said worriedly. He sat directly across from Ceil and watched him go from angry to becoming confused and now somber. He wondered what he was thinking about, if anything at all. Feeling didn't require any thoughts, or else things would be much easier for him.  
"I thought things had changed, but I guess I'm naive like that. I reach for the unreachable. Doesn't that aggravate you, that you're bound to someone whose goals will take eternity if they're even possible?"  
"I will stay with you, no matter what it is or how long it takes."  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"No," he said softly,"I wouldn't go if you gave me the choice."  
"What if I let you take it now?"  
"Take what, my lord? I desire nothing more-" he stopped,"You wish to give me your soul now?"  
"I already did, but you don't have to wait any longer. I won't mind." he said, at peace with being taken apart by the one he loved.  
Sebastian pondered that and prodded his master's chin up with his hand. "Why do you desire you to die so badly?"  
"I don't want to die. I want to exist, but it doesn't really matter now, does it? I gave up that freedom years ago."  
"I don't want to take that away from you. I don't want you to disappear, either."  
"I'm glad I can entertain you." he said passively. Sebastian ignored him.  
"You said something earlier; that you thought things had changed. What kinds of things?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"That's not true, young master. If it didn't matter, you wouldn't hurt so much. I cannot force you to open up to me, but know you can trust me with anything."  
"What a nice thing to say," Ceil said wistfully,"What a lovely lie."

Sebastian grabbed his hands roughly and pinned them above them. He leaned his head against the wall by his master's skull.  
"It's not. I cannot lie to you."  
"Please move. Don't get so close to me," he panted. It made his heart race to have him so close, to breathe so much of him in.  
"If you want me to move, you'll have to order me. Is that really what you want? You did say," he nuzzled his hair,"That I could touch you."  
"Sebastian," he moaned,"Don't do this. I hate it when you tease me like this."  
"I'm not teasing you."  
"Yes, you are. Why else would you do these things? You must know how it makes me feel."  
"I wish I could understand as well as you say I can, but I've given up on trying to figure you out."  
"And I thought I made it so obvious." he said, and moved a pair of their intertwined hands to his neck. Sebastian returned the favor and they listened intently to their pulse.  
"I was under the impression that it was mine."  
"It is," Ceil pointed out smugly,"I think yours might be going a little faster."  
"Perhaps, but I'm the one who has to restrain you."  
"From what? I haven't done anything." he asked pointedly.  
"From running away." he breathed," I don't want you to ignore this."  
"Is that what you've wanted this whole time?" he asked, shoving him away. "You want me to admit another weakness you can hold against me."  
"You still think that blackmailing you is all I care about? That I try my very hardest to make your life a living hell?"  
"I know what you are. I know what you want."  
"What do you think I want?"  
"My soul," he replied, but less sure than he was before.  
"Yes, I do crave your soul-"  
"I knew it! You-" he screamed.  
"Stop talking for a second and think, Ceil!" he yelled back. They stared at each other heatedly, and the ice began to melt.  
"You called me Ceil." he whispered.  
"I apologize-"  
"No, that's what I meant. You asked me what I thought was going to change. I thought you were going to forget that I was your contractor; just enough to want to know me; like a human being with a name."  
"If that is what you desire."  
"Why do you always do that? You always make me decided, and it's always about what I want."  
"Of course. It is a servant's duty to put the master's wants first."  
"If that is how it must be, then-" he squeezed his hand. "Tell me everything you want to without me ordering you to. Call me what you please. That's what I want."  
"There are so many things." he said.  
"It doesn't all have to be all at once," he said pleadingly,"but just a few things so I don't always have to guess."  
"Then for now, you shouldn't feel insecure about me. I won't do or say anything I don't mean. Can that be enough, Ceil?"  
"For now." he said and they sat next to each other in silence until it became dark and Ceil fell over from exhaustion. He curled up in Sebastian's arms and lost himself in what looked like pleasant dreams, making the demon grin and open his mind to his sub-conscience.

He didn't do it very often, but if it were an emergency or he saw an interesting expression on his master's sleeping face, he would force the walls he had constructed for their own sanity down and listened to him. Most demons could do this with their contractor, and they would communicate at will. The problem was with the convenience of their connection, there wasn't much privacy or control over what thoughts went where. A few minutes was manageable, but if the relationship was conflictual in general, it would tear the human's mind apart and could make for a long recovery in hell for the demon. Most of the time, he was able to get details of his location or their enemy, but every once and a while he would get enough out of it to last him an entire human lifespan of smugness. It was normal when considering his age, but it was interesting to see his fleeting fantasies, especially the ones with him in it.

He wished he could know for sure whether or not it was a real desire or not, for then none of his dreams would compare to what he was capable of. His master had only been kissed, and briefly, so his mind wasn't yet capable of arousing imagery.

That night was the first time he had seen something like this in the boy's dreams. It was similar to the nightmare he had so frequently, but this time, when he was bound and tortured, he didn't scream or cry. He didn't feel any despair.

"So it has been you." the Phantomhive said, but it wasn't the boy in the dream.  
"Ceil?" he asked the surrounding darkness.  
"Are you real?" Sebastian felt his master appear beside him and they watched the events unfold. "I've seen you here before, and if you are the real one, then I guess I was never able to figure it out. It's not like you to share anything you don't have to."  
"How long have you been able to sense me?"  
"I'm not sure, but when I sleep and you're here, there's always a part of me that wakes up. I don't remember ever being able to talk to you, though."  
"No, you haven't."  
"Then why now?" he asked, but Sebastian looked away and he sighed, "Is this something you'll tell me later, then?"  
"Yes, later."  
"You know, I don't normally remember my dreams. Do I have this one often?"  
"This is the first time. Dreams like these are usually nightmares, but you- the other you- is perfectly calm."  
"I think he's waiting for you." Ceil whispered.  
"Me?" he asked and looked towards the center of the room. He saw himself in the corner, out of sight for Ceil's younger self. That was when he had been called.

He knew how it happened after that. He remembered that they formed the contract and he was covered in his captors' blood, but none of that happened this time. The men continued to abuse him and both dream-figures remained motionless.  
"What are you doing?" Sebastian called out to himself. He forced Ceil's hands off his sleeve and ran forward. "You're being called! Go to him."  
"Why would a puny brat like him mean anything to me?" his form asked, and the room began to be eaten by flames.  
"You don't know what you're talking about. He's not like that."  
"You're the one at fault here, going against your very nature. The world won't care if he dies. He's nothing, and it should stay that way. Why would I waste my power on something so insignificant?"  
"Because you love him!"  
"I know nothing of love. It is a pathetic emotion for humans. It makes them weak."  
"No-" he said,"No, it makes them stronger. It gives them a purpose, a reason to live. Right now, you only exist. That isn't what you want, and he can change that. Are you just going to sit here and let him die?"  
"You are me. We share the same mind, past or present we are the same, so you should understand."  
"Yes, I do understand." he said,"but I still can't lose him!"

The flames rose even higher and almost reached the ceiling. He dashed to the table and tried to free his young master. He found his body bruised and tattered.  
"Ceil? Can you here me; are you in pain?" he asked. The men that held him tried to discard of the demon, but he took them down almost immediately.  
"It's ok, Sebastian. I'm not in any pain now that you've come for me," the little boy said. "but you should leave me now because they will only come back. They never die, you see?"  
And he did. Their bodies were already reshaping.  
"Then I'll keep fighting. I'll keep you safe."  
"I don't want you to."  
"What do you mean? I can't just leave you here."  
"It's ok. I want you to be free."  
"I can never be free without you." he finally undid the straps and carried him away in his arms.  
"I hope you will be happy once I'm gone."  
"You don't have to go anywhere," he said.  
"Goodbye, Sebastian, and thank you for everything."  
"Idiot! Didn't you just here me?" he looked back and saw part of the structure collapse. The air was filled with smoke and Ceil body went through some kind of fit.  
"No," he said, but his master's eyes closed without his mark having appeared,"Please don't leave."  
The body slowly decomposed in his arms and burnt from the flames. He embraced the empty shell of a body until it turned to ash and he fell with it to the ground.

"Where are you?" The dreamer called out. He lost sight of his butler long ago, and couldn't maneuver around the fire much longer. His vision was almost completely obscured by the smoke and it smelled of burnt flesh.  
"Just tell me where you are already!" he cried out. Their game of tag was going to have to end before everything fell apart. He ripped his eye patch off and stood on top of a large pile of rubble.  
"Sebastian! I order you to come to me." he yelled. In the middle of the room Ceil saw his own dead body and who was leaning over what was left.  
He raised his voice and called out, but it was useless. He couldn't hear him and stayed hunched over in despair. Then he realized how they had come here in the first place, and put all of his willpower into his thoughts, sending them through their temporary connection.  
'Hey, idiot! Look up, would you?'  
Finally, a response. Ceil waved his arms in the air when he saw the demon's eyes scan the room. Eventually, they traveled to him and he stared in awe.  
'That's right. I'm not dead, so stop moping and come save me.'  
He seemed to come out of it and hurried towards him, forging his own path through the flames.  
"Master!" he cried, and pushed him forward as part of the ceiling collapsed. They lay together, holding on tightly to each other as the world slowly crumbled around them, and then there was nothing.


End file.
